


Tomatoes

by sponkle



Series: A Series of Unfortunate Items [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Sexual Content, fruit gushers, lonely, tomato slut, tomatoes, tomaturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sponkle/pseuds/sponkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never planned this, it just sort of… happened. Whilst making dinner one night -- Brendon on salad duty – Ryan was bending over to set the table, and Brendon wanted to tap that ass. With a tomato. A really, really ripe tomato. Wacky hijinks ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomatoes

**Author's Note:**

> Shhh - just let it happen.

Ryan couldn’t explain the inexplicable sensation of when the ripe tomatoes finally burst in his anal cavity, and he couldn’t very well describe why it felt so good either. It was something akin to fruit gushers exploding in your ass. But Ryan not only loved the feeling, he loved his reward.

  
They never planned this, it just sort of… happened. Whilst making dinner one night -- Brendon on salad duty – Ryan was bending over to set the table, and Brendon wanted to tap that ass. With a tomato. A really, _really_ ripe tomato.

  
“Ry, babe, will you bend over just a little more?” Ryan happily complied. Until suddenly he felt his pants fall to the floor and something cold and round being forced into his rectum.

  
“Agh, Brendon!” He squeaked. Brendon barked a laugh and shushed Ryan.

  
“Just let it happen,” He murmured. Ryan was now panting hard and trying to force back his sobs. This, of course, didn’t last long, as Brendon decided one tomato wasn’t enough. He began violently sobbing as Brendon inserted another ripe, juicy sphere. Although, Ryan would have to admit that he was a little turned on by the fruity sensations happening to his behind. As the second tomato came into place, they both ruptured and burst, sending juices and small seeds flying everywhere. Ryan couldn’t hold back the moan that escaped from his lips.

  
Brendon chuckled as he noticed Ryan’s erection, “Looks like I’m not the only one who enjoyed that, eh?” He then proceeded to scoop up some of the liquefied tomato spilling out of Ryan’s ass, and slowly jerk him off with it.

  
Brendon leaned over to whisper in Ryan’s ear, “Take that, tomato slut.”

  
Ryan burst into laughter because what.

  
And that is how Ryan Ross became addicted to having tomatoes in his ass. Unfortunately, he’s alone tonight, while Brendon is out of town on business. So, tomaturbation will have to suffice.


End file.
